Al Cuidado De Ti
by Ezequiel77
Summary: Blaze decide tomarse unas vacaciones como la princesa de su mundo y se va a la dimensión de mobius donde allí se encontrara con sonic .en unos de sus paseos blaze cae enferma y sonic se dispone a cuidarla de ella.(one-shot). R


**Hola como están espero que bien .voy a hacer este one-shot ya que no tenia nada que mejor que hacer .bueno espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

"habla normal"

"_pensamientos"_

**Al Cuidado De Ti**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Mobius y el erizo más veloz de todo el planeta se encontraba descansando en unas de las ramas más altas de un árbol , desde allí podía ver claramente con lujos de detalles todo a su alrededor, pero lo que más le gustaba de estas allí era la tranquilidad

_-que tranquilo es esta lugar, mejor me tomo una siesta aquí ya que el sueño me está ganando de a poco-_pensó el erizo ya cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir un rato

Mientras tanto por de bajo una figura femenina se acerco al árbol que se encontraba nuestro héroe y vio que este se encontraba descansando en la cima del árbol

-¡sonic!, con que aquí te encontrabas -dijo una voz femenina sin obtener respuesta por parte del erizo

Sonic se encontraba profundamente dormido así que no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaban diciendo pero aun sintió el olor a madera quemada.

_-umm ….qué se estará quemando – _pensaba sonic abriendo un poco sus ojos para poder ver el origen del incendio .

Sonic giro la cabeza y vio que la rama al cual el descansaba se estaba prendiendo fuego desde la base que une al tronco principal del árbol pero cuando este se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y cayo directamente al suelo

-hola blaze, que estás haciendo por estos lugares –saludo sonic mirando para arriba aun en el suelo

-me atreves a saludarme como si nada hubiese pasado –contesto blaze mirando a sonic que aun se encontraba en el suelo

sonic inmediatamente se puso de pie y miro a la gata color lavanda que se encontraba molesta

-¿Qué sucede blaze ,por que estas molesta?-dijo sonic

-¿acaso no te acuerdas lo que me prometiste?-dijo blaze colocando sus manos en la cadera he inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia sonic

-emmm, para serte sincero no me acuerdo que promesa he hecho -dijo sonic retrocediendo un paso para atrás

Blaze solo se limito a suspirar levemente y miro de nuevo al erizo con falta de memoria

-esta bien, como no te acuerdas simplemente te lo diré al oído-dijo blaze acercándose a sonic

-_no se porque tengo la sensación de que blaze hará algo malo contra mi-_pensaba sonic

Sonic no se movió de donde se encontraba y cuando la gata con poderes de fuego llego al oído de sonic lo siguiente que escucho el erizo fue

-¡USTED IBA A LLEVARME A UN RECORRIDO POR MOBIUS¡ -grito blaze al oído de sonic

Sonic escucho claramente lo que dijo blaze pero también lo había dejado fuera de combate al instante .blaze solo miro a sonic mientras este se tocaba el oído para apaciguar el dolor causado por el grito de hace un momento

-eso si que dolió blaze ,usted pudo haberme dejado sordo de un oído- exclamo sonic aun con su mano en el oído

-pues te lo mereces por olvidar tus promesas-dijo blaze con una sonrisa en su rostro

-eh dijiste algo-dijo sonic haciéndose el que no escuchaba

Blaze simplemente se rio de sonic mientras que el erizo miraba como ella se reía de él

-_ok …nunca la he visto reírse así, además que era lo que tenía que recordar -_pensaba sonic

En ese instante sonic empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás

**FlashBack**

Ya habían transcurrido un mes desde la última batalla con eggman y eggman nega en la dimensión de sol y por supuesto nuestros héroes derrotaron la amenaza de ambos eggmans .sonic se encontraba corriendo por las afueras de la ciudad camino al taller de tails

-tengo que apresurarme tails me dijo que su nueva maquina estaba terminada y lista para que lo vea-decía sonic corriendo velozmente. Pero para sorpresa de él vio no muy lejos de donde se encontraba como se abría un portal donde allí salio una silueta femenina

-_acaso no es….si es ella y ¿esta sacando unas maletas? -_pensó sonic un poco confundido

Sonic corrió a donde se encontraba el portal y cuando el llego el portal ya se había cerrado ,aun así eso no le dio mucha importancia y se fijo en la chica que tenia verías maletas

-hey blaze, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-dijo sonic con su típico saludo

Por otro lago blaze no se espero el repentino encuentro con sonic así que se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar su voz que al a su vez causara que se le cayeran las maletas al piso

-hola sonic ,que sorpresa verte de nuevo-dijo blaze recogiendo sus maletas

-¿blaze para que son esas maletas?-pregunto sonic con curiosidad

-ah esto …es mi equipaje estoy de vacaciones–decía blaze poniendo en orden la ultima maleta

-¿de vacaciones?-pregunto sonic aun confundido

-si ..me he tomado un tiempo para descansar de todos mis deberes como la princesa de mi mundo-explico blaze

-valla que bien por ti ,es mas te propongo algo blaze ,que tal si te llevo a un recorrido por moebius ya que la última vez que estuviste aquí no eran por vacaciones exactamente , tu que opinas-comento sonic .

Blaze nunca se espero que sonic la invitara a estar unos momentos con él

-harías eso por mi-dijo blaze mirando fijamente a los ojos de sonic

-emm ..si por supuesto que lo haría ,es una promesa–dijo sonic evitando la mirada de ilusión de blaze

-gracias sonic de verdad-dijo blaze abrazando a sonic inconscientemente

-umm…..blaze-dijo sonic con leve sonrojo a causa del abrazo repentino

-oh perdón sonic no era mi intención-se disculpo blaze apartándose de sonic rápidamente

-no hay problema blaze ,mañana te paso a buscar ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sonic

-de acuerdo sonic , nos vemos mañana-dijo blaze retirándose con las maletas en búsqueda de un lugar en que quedarse

Por otra parte sonic aun estaba un poco sorprendido por el abrazo de su amiga ,pero como siempre no le presto tanta atención y se fue corriendo a ver la nueva maquina de su pequeño hermano

-no veo la hora de llegar al taller de tails para ver su nuevo invento- decía sonic dirigiéndose rápidamente al taller de su pequeño hermano

**Fin de FlashBack**

_-ahora lo recuerdo con claridad, me habré olvidado con tanta explicación de cómo funcionaba el invento de tails-_pensó sonic para después sentirse culpable por haberse olvidado de su promesa de mostrarle los lugares de moebius a blaze

-de verdad lo siento blaze se me olvido ,si quieres podríamos hacer el recorrido ahora mismo ,como te lo había prometido-propuso sonic esperando que blaze aceptase su propuesta

Blaze vio como el erizo azul se disculpaba con ella y simplemente se limito a suspirar levemente y miro al erizoen lo cual tenia varias expresiones en su rostro

-esta bien te perdono sonic, con la condición que cumplas tu promesa y que me compres algo por el camino-concluyo blaze

_-valla eso no me lo esperaba ,pero pudo haber sido peor _–pensó sonic

-de acuerdo blaze ,vamos allá –dijo sonic saliendo corriendo, para sorpresa de blaze este le había agarrado la mano antes de que salieran corriendo causando que blaze se sonrojara a tal punto que knuckles tendría envidia .

Sonic y blaze recorrieron gran parte de moebius consté que la velocidad de ambos superaban cualquier expectativa se le facilitaba visiar varios lugares en poco tiempo .cuando amobos se dispusieron a ir a otro sitio sonic noto algo raro en blaze como que estaba cada vez más lento ya que en sus correrás a blaze le costaba mas y mas al ponerse al día con sonic.

-¿blaze te encuentras bien?-dijo sonic preocupado

-si….estoy bien-dijo blaze cansada ,pero en su rostro por alguna razón la temperatura le hiba subiendo y cada vez le costaba correr con el erizo,sonic por otro lado noto que algo malo le sucedía a su amiga

-blaze se que tienes orgullo pero no hace falta fingir que estas bien cuando no lo estas-dijo sonic con seriedad en sus palabras

Blaze noto lo serio que estaba sonic acerca de su bienestar pero ella no quería preocupar a sonic ,lo único que quería ella era pasar unos momentos agradables con sonic

-en verdad estoy bien …no tienes por que preocuparte-dijo blaze tratando de que sonic no se preocupase por ella . pero en ese momento su visión se le nublo y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su temperatura se elevo causando que ella se desmallara ,por suerte sonic sostuvo en el último segundo a blaze evitando que se diera un golpe contra el duro suelo

-¡Blaze Blaze!, que te sucede…..¡BLAZE!-grito sonic en un intento en vano de que blaze se despertase

Sonic vio que su rostro estaba colorado y toco su frente para ver su temperatura

-_tiene muy alta la temperatura parece un volcán a punto de erupcionar –_pensaba sonic retirando su mano de la frente de blaze para no quemarse

_-un momento ya se que le sucede a blaze ….será mejor que la lleve a mi casa para que descanse y después comprare unas medicinas para lo que tiene blaze_- pensó sonic mientras sostenía a blaze estilo novia y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible a su hogar

Sonic una vez llegado a su casa dejo a blaze en su habitación para que descansase y en su frente le había colocado una bolsa de hielo para que bajase un poco la fiebre

_-ok ahora a comprar la medicina_-pensó sonic saliendo lentamente de la habitación para luego salir a toda marcha de su hogar y dirigirse a la farmacia más cercana .una vez que sonic entro a la farmacia ya sabía que medicina comprar ,por que antes había cuidado a su pequeño hermano cuando estaba enfermo .

_-bueno con esto será suficiente _–pensaba sonic mientras se dirigió a pagar por todas las medicinas y después dirigirse a su hogar rápidamente. Cuando llega a su casa se dirigió a su habitación y al abrir la puerta vio como blaze aun seguía dormida pero no era una buena siesta que digamos

Sonic se acerco a blaze y noto que la bolsa de hielo que le había colocado momentos antes ya se había derretido e incluso estaba tibia ,sonic inmediatamente retiro la bolsa de su frente y después saco de una pequeña bolsa la medicina que había comprado en la farmacia

_-espero que la medicina surja efecto_-pensaba sonic dándole la medicina a blaze y después colocarle una nueva bolsa de hielo en su frente.

Sonic espero por dos horas sentado en una silla cerca de la cama donde se encontraba miro por la ventana y observo que ya era de noche.

-_ya se hizo de noche ….. bueno por lo menos la medicina surgió efecto y la fiebre ha bajado_-pensó sonic al ver que blaze dormía plácidamente

_-ok ya es hora de dormir un rato_ –pensó sonic dirigiéndose escaleras abajo con una almudada y una frazada para poder dormir en el sillón

Sonic ya se había se disponía a dormir pero el teléfono empezó a sonar impidiendo que el erizo azul pudiese dormir

-Hola ..¿quien habla?-pregunto sonic una vez contestado el teléfono

-hola sonic soy yo vainilla la mamá de cream-dijo vainilla

-ahh hola ¿ que sucede para que llame a estas horas ?-le pregunto sonic a vainilla

-lo que sucede que blaze se esta alojando en mi casa y dijo que volvería apenas anocheciera –dijo vainilla preocupada por la amiga de su hija

-no se preocupe Sra. Vainilla, blaze se encuentra en mi casa porque tiene mucha fiebre, ahora esta descansando-explico sonic

-oh pobre blaze se debe sentir muy mal ,sonic si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-dijó vainilla

-por supuesto ,buenas noches-dijo sonic

-buenas noche sonic-dijo vainilla colgando el teléfono

-ummmm….ahora si a dormir se ha dicho-decia sonic dirigiéndose al sofá para poder dormir

**Al Día Siguiente**

Blaze lentamente abría los ojos en señas de que se estaba despertando y para su sorpresa ya no se sentía tan mal como ayer pero aun se sentía cansada .blaze vio que estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto y se alarmo un poco

_-¿Dónde estoy?, y por que tengo una bolsa de hielo en mi frente_ –pensaba blaze dejando a un lado la bolsa de hielo

Luego ella empezó a escuchar pasos como que alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras .una vez que escucho que los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación blaze aun en la cama espero con ambas mano encendida esperando que entrara el sujeto que se encontraba tras la puerta

Para sorpresa de blaze no era ni más ni menos que sonic con una bandeja de comida

-oh ya despertaste ,¿como te sientes ?-pregunto sonic dejando la bandeja con el desayuno frente a blaze

-me siento mejor sonic …,espero no haber sido una molesta para ti-dijo blaze con la cabeza mirando para abajo

-no eres una molestia para mi blaze ,sino todo lo contrario ,lo mas importante ahora es que mejores pronto para poder seguir paseando por los lugares que nos faltan visitar-dijo sonic haciendo que blaze lo mirara con una mirada dulce

-gracias sonic te lo agradezco de corazón –dijo blaze llevándose una mano a su pecho

-no hay de que ,ahora come que el desayuno se enfría-dijo sonic señalando la bandeja con comida que había dejado apenas entro .blaze dudaba un poco sobre el desayuno

-adelante ,lo prepare yo mismo-dijo sonic ,el desayuno que cocino consistía en .una tasa de te, pan tostado ,un jugo de naranja ,tocino ,huevo, etc.

Blaze por alguna razón dudaba en comer el desayuno pero ella vio como el erizo le sonreí mientras esperaba una exclamación de parte de ella, unos bocados de la comida basto para que blaze comiera con muchas ganas para no decir devorar

-wow ,parece que te gusto mi desayuno ,¿no blaze?-dijo sonic viendo como la gata color lavanda miro la bandeja sin ningún rastro de comida

-¡guau!,¿sonic donde aprendiste a cocinar asi-?pregunto blaze tomando el último sorbo de te

-mmm.. supongo que con el tiempo uno aprende a cocinar supongo-respondió sonic sacando la bandeja de la cama para después darle a blaze un par de pastillas

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto blaze mirando fijamente la pastilla

-esa es tu medicina tómala y veras que dentro de poco estarás como nueva-dijo sonic con su típica sonrisa y un pulga hacia arriba

Blaze no dudo y se tomo las pastillas ,luego vio como el erizo azul se retiraba de la habitación con la bandeja .

-ahora descansa por un rato , a la noche cocinare algo delicioso para cenar–decía sonic antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitacion

Blaze observo cómo se retiraba el erizo azul y empezó a observar un poco más la habitación donde se encontraba y para sorpresa de ella se encontraba en la habitación de sonic

_-oh dios mío estoy en la habitación de sonic _–pensó blaze sonrojada

Ella observo varias fotografías en la habitación en la cual en casi todas aparecían sus amigo, pero a ella le llamo la atención una fotografía en especial

_-eso es….no puede ser-_pensó blaze viendo la foto mas de cerca

La fotografía aparecían sonic ,blaze ,tails y marine ,atrás se podía ver uno de los barcos que había construido tails en ese momento, ella sintió un poco de culpa ya que en la fotografía sonic sonreía junto a blaze mientras que ella no tenía una mirada agradable que digamos

Blaze agarro la fotografía y empezó a divagar en los antiguas recuerdos aun asi sus mejores recuerdo siempre fueron cuando estuvo cerca de sonic.

-me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi si no hubiese estado nunca en moebius…..y si también no hubiera conocido a sonic-se preguntaba a si misma aun observando la fotografía

Luego de terminar de recordarel pasado dejo la foto donde se encontraba y se dispuso a dormir

**Unas Horas Más Tarde**

Blaze se despertó unas horas después y noto que se sentía mejor que nunca ,asi que de un salto salió de la cama y vio un pequeño reloj que se encontraba allí y noto que era un poco tarde

_-me siento mucho mejor ,todo gracias a sonic _-pensaba blaze mentalmente agradeciendo al erizo azul por sus cuidados. ella noto un leve olor que provenía de ella

-bueno una ducha rápida y veré que está haciendo sonic –dijo blaze dirigiéndose al baño

Mientras tanto sonic se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena con entusiasmo

Blaze ya terminado de ducharse se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió escaleras abajas y vio como sonic cocinaba la cena de ambos .ella simplemente siguió observando a sonic sintiendo algo que en toda su vida nunca había sentido

_-¿Qué esto que estoy sintiendo ahora?.¿y por qué es solo con sonic ?_-pensó blaze para luego seguir bajando las escaleras

_-ok ya esta todo listo ..ahora tengo que avisarle a blaze para que baje_-pensaba sonic poniendo en orden algunas cosas en la cocina

Sonic estaba tan concentrado en la cocina que no se dio cuenta que una figura femenina se encontraba detrás de él .Luego sonic se sorprendió cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la cintura y también sintió que alguien apoyaba su cabeza cariñosamente en su espalda.

-¿Blaze que estas haciendo?-pregunto sonic confundido por la actitud de blaze

-sonic…yo…yo-blaze hizo una pausa para pensar bien sus palabras

-_vamos dile lo que sientes_-se recriminaba a si misma por no poder terminar lo que estaba dicieno

-si blaze-dijo sonic

-solo quería…..quería agradecerte por haberme cuidado cuando estaba enferma , nadie me había cuidado como tú lo has hecho así que de verdad te lo agradezco mucho-dijo blaze aplicando un poco mas de fuerza a su abrazo

Sonic estaba sorprendido por las palabras de blaze ,el se preguntaba que nadie había cuidado a blaze cuando se encontraba enfermaba .por otro lado Blaze rompió el abrazo y sonic se giro para mirar el rostro ella

-sonic desde hace tiempo te quería decir que…..-blaze hizo una pausa ya que lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy difícil para ella

-sonic yo…yo… Yo Te Amo –dijo blaze sintiendo que una enorme carga en su corazón desaparecía, pero aun estaba nervosa por la respuesta del erizo

Sonic no dijo ni una palabra y beso a blaze a los labios .a principio ella se asombro pero después se entrego al momento . Una vez que ambos se separaron a causa de la falta de oxigeno sonic miro a blaze con cariño y dijo

-Blaze …..yo también te amo con todo mi corazón –decía sonic lentamente

Ambos se dieron otro beso y una vez ocurrido lo mismo que antes.

-blaze que tal si comemos antes de que se enfrié-dijo sonic con un leve ruido proveniente de su estomago

-si sonic o sino tu estomago te comerá a ti-dijo blaze riéndose de los ruido del estomago de sonic

Sonic se rio por el comentario pero su risa paro al escuchar un leve ruido del estomago de blaze también

-si mira quién habla –dijo sonic para después reírse de blaze, ella se sentía avergonzada por el ruido de su estomago vacio

Luego de que ambos comieran la comida había llegado el momento de dormir

-buenas noche blaze –dijo sonic

-buenas noche mi amor-dijo blaze dándole un beso en la mejilla de sonic para después dirigirse a la habitación de sonic .él simplemente miro a blaze hasta que subiera las escaleras y después se dirigió al sofá para dormir

-_hoy si que fue el mejor día de todos_-pensó sonic con alegría antes de caer dormido con una sonrisa

**Al Día Siguiente**

Sonic se había levantado del sofá y salió afuera y subió a unos de los arboles mas cercanos a su hogar para tomar un poco a de aire fresco ya que se sentía muy caliente en el día de hoy ,por alguna razón hoy no se sentía muy bien como de costumbre

_-¡on no! ,blaze me ha contagiado _–pensaba sonic tocándose la frente a si mismo

Sonic noto que blaze se estaba acercando a él y blaze al llegar noto lo colorado que estaba sonic

-¿sonic estas bien?-pregunto blaze preocupada por su nuevo novio

-bueno en realidad creo que me contagie de ti blaze-dijo sonic notando como de a poco le afectaba la enfermedad

Blaze empezó a reírse cosa que a sonic le pareció extraño de ella

-bueno ya que usted es mi novio ahora tengo que cuidar de ti –dijo blaze

-¿y por que la risa?-pregunto sonic confundido por la actitud de su novia

-digamos que tengo muchas formas de curar lo que tienes sonic-dijo blaze con una mirada cariñosa

Sonic no sabía lo que se estaba refiriendo blaze con sus formas de curarlo pero no lo gustaba nada donde estaba llegando todo esto. pero sonic no tubo tiempo de responder ya que blaze lo había agarrado por el pie llevándolo arrastrando hacia adentro de la casa.

-¡eh espera blaze! A que te refieres con tus formas de curarme-dijo sonic agarrándose del marco de la puerta

-ya te enteraras muy pronto –dijo cariñosamente blaze

-no espera blaze ,!Tails ,knuckles,shadow ,amy , que alguien me ayude¡-grito el erizo antes de que la pueda de su casa se cerrase

**Uffff que largo la hice esta vez pero por lo menos ya termine,como siempre agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer el fic que he hecho ,y también como siempre pido disculpa por la falta de ortografía .**

**Nos vemos¡**


End file.
